Halloween Special: The ScareCrow Emerges
by lychiis.plum
Summary: Short story. With a Cameo of Haikyuu's Shouyou Hinata. Hope you like it! Great for Halloween. - Naruto Uzumaki's long lost friend from childhood has finally returned to the Hidden Leaf Village. Hinata Hyuuga is happy for Naruto, but something's not quite right with Shouyou Hinata; (besides his last name; jk)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I just want to let you know the image credits: Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga was drawn by .com & Shouyou Hinata was drawn by pin/175921929173216446/

Thanks and enjoy reading! aka. please let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Part 1:**

It was that time of year, where orange was the main theme of the month and season in the Hidden Leaf Village. All the trees either looked bare or had a few colorful leaves; Red, Orange and Yellow. The days got shorter, and darker; more so when rain was constantly pouring down, making the villagers stay in their houses. Unfortunately, that meant work was slow, and that made people dull at home. Allies of the Shinobi had been established and extended, and that made Naruto feel like World Peace; aka. for-all-villages-to-get-along-with-each-other was getting realized. That is, until a man, around the age 24, had a volleyball in his hands and was wearing black shorts and a black jersey tee. He entered the Hidden Leaf Village.

As he stood in front of the big symbolic doors of the Hidden Leaf Village, he could not believe that it had been 18 years since he first stepped inside. He vaguely remembered the time when he first met Third Hokage...

 **[Flashback]**

 _That day, the old man dressed in white and red took my hand as we entered the Hidden Leaf Village, and the first words he said to me were: "Shouyou Hinata, this will be your home." I was five back then._

 **[Flashback ended]  
**

He murmured to himself: "This will be your home." He smiled realizing that that phrase sparked a new memory. Naruto.

"NARUUUTO! I'M BACK!" He bounced his volleyball on the ground and jumped up. The guards who were asleep [which they weren't suppose to] jerked up as Shouyou jumped over them and kept jumping on to little shops and houses until he reached higher buildings.

"What is going on here? Quickly! Report to the Hokage! I think we've got an intruder!" One of the guards declared. The other guard quickly disappeared.

* * *

Naruto Uzamaki, who was at the Hokage's desk, reading in some reports felt a cold shiver down his back. He looked out of the window and shook his head. He knew. The guard who disappeared, suddenly appeared behind the doors to Naruto.

"Come in Izumo Kamizuki"

"Hokage-" Naruto stops him.

"I know what you're gonna say. He isn't an intruder."

"Pardon me?"

"I know, because he was a childhood friend." Right when he said that, the volleyball appeared and was about to break the window. But Naruto wasn't startled by that as Izumo Kamizuki was. Shouyou grabbed his ball and appeared before Naruto. He mouthed the words: "FOUND YOU" as he smiled from ear to ear. Naruto smiled back.

"Welcome back Shouyou!"

* * *

 **Part 2:**

It was now dinner time and the two giddy boys were at Ichuraku Ramen eating n's bowls of ramen. Shouyou drank his bowl as he finished another.

"Man Shouyou! You never change, still as short as I remembered." Naruto looked at him satisfied with his inference.

"Heyy! Don't mess with my height. You know I'm as mature as you since we are the same age."

"Yeah!" Naruto sighed, disbelieving that he was the same year as Shouyou.

"Well, I wouldn't greet a forgotten friend like what you did at 24. You could've walked into the Village like any normal person." Shouyou's eyes widened.

"Really? Do you think the guards would by that?" Shouyou kept staring at Naruto in amazement with a hit of sarcasm until Naruto breaks. But he didn't. Shouyou continued.

"And besides, it has always been a tradition for me to greet you that way, remember?" Naruto did remember. That kind of greeting entrance only came from a six year old Shouyou Hinata. Whenever a six year old Naruto felt down at the academy or anything, Shouyou would meet up with Naruto and the two would play pranks on others and what not. Naruto remembered that Shouyou's favorite was to jump on high places and somehow get in trouble for disturbing families in their houses. He remembered his six year old self would draw all over the walls of past Hokages. Sometimes, the sensei from the Academy had to physically knock some senses into those two knuckleheads. But they still found joy within each other.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Once, Iruka-sensei caught Naruto, who was wearing his green goggles on his head, a purple mask over his eyes, dressed up like a turtle and had a long baton, jumping from building to building. Behind him was Shouyou, who wore the same exact outfit but instead of a purple mask over his eyes, it would orange. Iruka-sensei saw them jumping in the night, like shadows. He yelled out:  
"NARUTO! SHOUYOU! GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY. OR ELSE..." At first the two heard Iruka-sensei, but ignored him._

 _"NARRRUUUTO!" Naruto couldn't take it. He looked at Shouyou and asked._

 _"Shouyou. Iruka-sensei is getting mad at us. What should we do?"_

 _"Don't listen to him. We are the turtles of the night. They cannot catch us today." Shouyou reassured. Very quickly, Iruka-sensei had shadow clones over the night village. It was a wild goose chase. Many other sensei joined in. Finally, close to 4 hours, the two troublemakers had no more stamina. Iruka-sensei found them together and quietly scared them._

 _"Where are you guys going?" By that time, Naruto and Shouyou just wanted to go home._

 _"No can do. You have ruined the main festival tonight. You will have to pay for that."_

 _"What? NOOooo!"_

 _"That's what you get for not listening." Iruka-sensei said. Naruto and Shouyou were all deflated and grumpy. But when they looked at each other, they laughed._

 **[Flashback ended]  
**

"And that's how we always find joy within each other." Naruto muttered under his breath as a familiar female voice greeted.

"Hi, Naruto." The two boys turned around.


	2. A Warning

**A/N:  
** Man, my head's gonna explode... I don't know why... but I guess I wrote another chapter on this Halloween Special! :D I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As you can see, the title of the story is "Unknown Title" That's because I'm not gonna release the name until the peak of the story. You will see! Oh yeah! There's some stuff I didn't mention in chapter 1 (the following includes in this chapter as well as the future chapters):

 **\- Disclaimer: Naruto and Haikyuu! aren't mine and never will be. - I'm just taking a character from Haikyuu! and placing it in the Shinobi's world.**

 **\- This is also an AU and the characters might be OOC.**

Now, I'm done. Please read along and review on anything or any feelings you have. Ciao! -Lychiis

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Warning**

"Hi Naruto." the two boys turned around to the familiar voice. It was Hinata Hyuga who spoke, followed by Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They all took seats next to Naruto in Ichuraku Ramen. The chief asked for their orders.

"We'll have three bowls of ramen sir!" Sakura called out.

"Right up!" The chief responded. Sakura who was sitting between Hinata and Ino, smiled at Hinata, to urge her to talk to Naruto.

"Hmm… N-" Hinata started.

"So, what made you girls stop by?" Naruto interrupted her. Ino and Sakura glanced at each other and then Ino said:

"It's been a long day and we thought Ichuraku Ramen would be the best!"

"Sure! But what about Sasuke and Sai? I thought you two would be with them?" The two girls chuckled.

"I wish. But Sasuke and Sai are on a mission, which you sent them on. Hokage!" Sakura started off with a daydreaming tone and ended off with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, sorry. I have been stuck at the desk for too long now. Haha." Naruto scratched his head as he said that. Hinata tried talking again.

"Naru—"

"Oh you girls should meet my childhood friend, Shouyou." Suddenly, Hinata got up, and stood there for a while. It seemed like she was contemplating something, when Sakura tried to reassure her, she quickly ran away. Sakura called out:

"Hinata wait!" But Hinata was long gone. Sakura looked at Naruto who was on his feet and ready to chase after his wife. He quickly said his goodbyes and left. When the rest saw him go, Sakura and Ino scooted closer to the new orange hair guy.

"So, you're Shouyou huh?"

* * *

Forty-Five minutes ago, (in Hinata Hyuuga's POV)

I saw Sakura and Ino pass by the house as I came out the front door.

"Hey Hinata! Where are you going? We're actually heading towards Ichuraku Ramen, wanna join us?" Sakura called out.

"Oh, uh… I was actually going to see Naruto, but I could come with you guys to eat some ramen."

"Great! Let's go!" As we walked closer to Ichuraku Ramen, I instantly stopped because of what I saw.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sakura looked concerned. I stared at the orange haired guy. I knew I have seen him before, but couldn't quite pinpoint where. I knew that using my byakugan would anger my husband, but my body did it anyways. As I scanned the orange haired guy, I saw a normal flow of chakra at first, but then on his neck; there was this black hole which spiraled into a crow. The crow's eyes turned intense, like it was about to bite. I was shocked and fell to the ground, which released my byakugan.

"Hinata? Is something the matter?" Ino asked worriedly. I shook my head and smiled weakly.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's probably lack of sleep." I made a weak excuse. Both Sakura and Ino bought it and helped me up.

10 minutes into the conversation, Naruto interrupted me a second time:  


"Oh you girls should meet my childhood friend, Shouyou." _Shouyou, Shouyou Hinata. I remember now._ I stood up from my seat urgently. _He's the kid that always made Naruto in trouble. I remembered now. I would always be behind a tree watching Naruto practice his shuriken when we were all little. Out of the blue, this Shouyou guy would jump on top of Naruto and Naruto would miss his shot. I remembered Naruto always letting Shouyou win, or letting Shouyou persuade Naruto to commit…_ I suddenly gasped, and had to run away. As I was moving my legs fast, I heard Sakura yell out:

"Hinata wait!"

* * *

Omnipotent's POV:

At the Hyuuga-Uzamaki's household, Naruto finally caught up to Hinata.

"Hinata! Wait up. What's wrong? Why did you run away?" Hinata shook her head in disbelief.

"There are two kinds of news: One good and one bad; which one do you want to hear first?" Hinata asked.

"Umm… The good one I suppose." Hinata sighed before she announced:

"I'm pregnant." Naruto looked like he just heard something amazing. A smile crept up his face.

"Alright! I mean, Woohoo! That means we're having a second child?" Naruto asked for confirmation. Hinata nodded and Naruto hugged Hinata really tight. Hinata blushed.

"Huh… Naruto, it kind of hurts."

"Oh sorry. But WOW! That's amazing news. You didn't tell Sakura and Ino?"

"No, I wanted to let you know first." Naruto smiled as he murmured.

"Man, that's the best news I have heard all day." Hinata's blush faded a bit, but she smiled. "Yes. Me too. I was happy." She suddenly frowned. Naruto realized her change in mood and touched her shoulders.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you?" Hinata murmured.

"It's about your childhood friend, Shouyou…"

"Yeah, Shouyou Hinata, what about him?" Hinata shivered at that name. She didn't know how to say this, but moving her feet into the house felt like a better option.

"Hinata?"

"Just come inside. Baruto is already in bed, since the nanny left already." Naruto obliged. They both sat on the couch in the living room. The atmosphere was a bit heavy and Naruto didn't like how Hinata was keeping silent. Still, he was patient.

"Hinata…" He touches Hinata's hand. Hinata winced. Naruto released and was getting up from the couch.

"Wait! It's not what you think. (how do I put this in words) I was thinking of Shouyou. Naruto, there's something wrong with him. I used my byakugan on him to analyze his goodness, and realized that he has some kind of evilness within him. I don't know how to describe it but there was a mark on his neck. That mark seems to be separate from the normal chakra around him-" Hinata stopped midway. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath.

"You're saying that you used Byakugan on my long lost childhood friend?"

"Well, You see… Yes." Hinata was hesitant but then confessed.

"But at that time, I didn't know it was your friend. I thought he was an intruder. I just remembered because of his name." Hinata tries to explain. Naruto was silent as he paced around the living room, muttering to himself.

"Impossible, no! It's impossible for Shouyou to be evil. How can he be evil? He always smiled." Suddenly, Naruto thought of something. He kept muttering "smile, smile" as he entered his office room. Hinata was confused now.

"Naruto? What is it? What are you thinking?" Naruto grabbed something from his drawer and was about to go out the door. Before he did, he said:

"Hinata, thanks for the warning. I have to go do something before going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning!" Hinata was satisfied. Based on Naruto's tone, she knew that he wasn't mad at her anymore. She whispered: _Be safe._


	3. A Search

**A/N:** Shoutout to my first review: **Rose Tiger**! Thank you so much for reviewing. I was so thrilled that I literally did my victory dance! –hehe. To all my viewers, wait no longer, here's another chapter!

FYI: This story might not finish on Halloween day (Oct. 31st 2016), it might go past it. I hope that's alright!? -Lychiis

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Search  
**

It was two days before the Night Festival of Halloween, Naruto just ran out of the house in a hurry to personally talk to Shikumaru Nara. He got to the door and knocked:

"ughhh... Who's knocking in middle of the night!" Naruto heard Tamari's voice.

"It's alright, I'll get it." Shikumaru said. He opened the door and yawned.

"Awwhh! Naruto, what's up? What do you want at this moment in time?" Naruto was stumped at first, because Shikumaru only had pants on and was leaning on his door. Naruto had to think this one through:

"Hmmm... ... I need your help!"

"What? Girl trouble? You should go ask Sakura not me." Shikumaru was about to close the door.

"No! IT's not that. It's about my friend Shouyou Hinata, Hinata told me something, and I need you to help me find him." Shikamaru yawned again and then scratched his head.

"Awwhh! Right now?" Naruto nodded.

"I'll get a head start. Please...um... apologize to Tamari for my disturbance, and get dressed." And Naruto was off. Shikamaru watched Naruto go and with a sleepy look closed the door. Tamari was in bed asked:

"Was that Naruto that apologized?" Shikamaru scratched his head:

"Yeah... he wanted me to search for his friend, who was mistaken for an intruder."

"Right now?" Shikamaru was going back to bed.

"Yeah." Tamari was more rigid than the relaxed-Shikamaru. She glanced at the backside of Shikamaru as he was in bed, and then glanced away. She thought of the 12 year old Naruto and with a frustrated look, she kicked Shikamaru, and he fell to the floor.

"Just go!" Tamari said.

"WHat?"

"YOu have to help Naruto. Just go!"

"BUt-"  
"JUST GET YOUR SHIRT ON AND LEAVE. I'll be alright!" With that, Shikamaru was "kicked" out of his house. He looked up to the night sky and sighed: _This is such a draag._

* * *

Naruto knew that he hadn't thought this one through. He remembered that he left Shouyou with Sakura and Ino at Ichuraku Ramen. He knew the obvious option was to ask Sakura about Shouyou, but just the thought of Sakura's tough personality made Naruto dismiss the idea. He went to Ino's house instead, and knocked on the door. All was quiet until the door slightly crept open.

"Ino? You in there?" Naruto asked. Behind the door, Ino looked like a sad zombie.

"Yesssss. What do you neeeed?" Naruto was taken aback.

"Ummm... are you free right now?"

"What do you think?" Ino answered with a question. Naruto didn't like that, but kept that thought to himself.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where's-"

"-The Shouyou guy?" Naruto didn't expect Ino to complete his question.

"yeah."

"Hmm... let me think... ..." Ino paused for a moment, and then continued:

"What I remembered was when Sakura and I started talking to him at Ichuraku Ramen. We had a small conversation until Shouyou said that he needed to leave because he wanted to buy a scarf. After that, I think I saw Kiba and Akamaru with Shouyou at a scarf shop." Naruto thanked Ino.

"No problem. And good night." Ino closed the door. Now Naruto thought that the next best thing to do is to talk to Kiba and Akamaru.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru lived with Tamaki and her cats. Basically, it is a small area for animals... And Naruto knew that; even though, he was well-known among the people in the village, he was hated by the animals (except Akamaru). Naruto had to brace himself for what could be in the middle of the night at Tamaki's. As soon as Naruto stepped on the soil of the animals' den, a small black dog barked.

"Shhhh!" Naruto tried to make him quiet, but it was too late.

"Nigou, I told you, there's nobody outside, you're gonna wake up the neighbors again." It was Kiba who stepped out of the house.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Kiba stepped back because there was this stench on Naruto that Kiba couldn't quite make out of.

"Ughhh! What is that awful smell! No wonder Nigou barked." Naruto was confused.

"What smell? I don't have a smell!"

"Yes you do. Where did you come from?" Kiba asked.

"Ino's place."

"DURING HER SLEEP?" Naruto wasn't getting it.

"No she was awake when I saw her?"

"Naruto, do you know what time it is now? Do you think Ino would normally be awake at this time?" Naruto thought a bit, but dismissed whatever he was thinking.

"It was no trouble really. Why?"  
"Because... you gotta keep note: when Sai is away on missions, her sleep schedule is wacko. She sometimes stays up so late that it makes her a zombie." Naruto did think that Ino looked a bit paler than usual.

"So?"

"So? You're seriously asking me that? Let me see, how do I put this: She SMELLS!" Kiba stated as he thought it was obvious. Naruto quickly covered Kiba's mouth and looked around him.

"SHH! what if she hears you now? Her personality can be as bad as Sakura when she's angry." Naruto informed.

"Who can be as bad as who now?" Naruto and Kiba froze as they realized whose the female voice was. They both turned around, and looked frightened. Sakura Haruno had her chakra fists ready and suddenly, a few birds were chirping and flew away as the sun was rising. Sakura Haruno had a satisfied grin on her face:

"Never felt better in my life to finally get the chance to hit a Hokage!" She was prideful as the two guys were on the ground bruised by her fist.

* * *

A few moments later, as Naruto recovered from the bruise, he asked:  
"Why are you here Sakura?" Sakura was surprised at that question.

"Why I'm going through my rounds and doing early morning check-ups, of course. The real question is why are you here?" Sakura answered. and then looked at Naruto's overall outfit. She continued:

"Hmm... it seems like you didn't go to sleep... What were you doing in the middle of the night? I heard rumors that there was a shadow-figure banging on people's houses... don't tell me it's you." Naruto was about to confess, but thought otherwise.

"Have you seen Shouyou Hinata? I know that I left him with you and Ino. Ino said she last saw him at a scarf shop."

"I did see him this morning, he's actually at your old place. I think I saw Shikumaru there too." Naruto couldn't believe it. He quickly thanked Sakura and hurried to his old house.

* * *

As he was running towards his old place, he muttered to himself: _I should've known that Shouyou would be there, it was where we hung out the most afterall._ When Naruto arrived, Shikamaru was leaning against the wall.

"Yo! Didn't think you would take so long to get here."

"You knew?"

"Of course. I was sleepy when you were at my door, but I am always thinking two steps ahead you know. I was actually thinking up different scenerios on how you would find here. Wanna here my theory?" Naruto waved him off.

"No, maybe another time. Where's Shouyou?"

"Over here Naruto!" Shouyou called out. Shikumaru gave a tap on Naruto's shoulders before he left. Shouyou was kneeling in front of the front door, head down.

"You okay Shouyou?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice. Shouyou shook his head but still didn't look at Naruto. Instantaneously, Konohamaru Sarutobi came out of the house while yawning. When he finished yawning, he realized that Naruto was standing right in front of him, and Shouyou was right by his feet.

"Naruto nii-chan! What are you doing here?" At that moment, a loud yell came from Shouyou. He jumped up and quickly went into the forest. Naruto looked at Konohamaru and said:

"Sorry Konohamaru! I'll talk to you later." And then Naruto chased after Shouyou.


	4. A Battle

**Chapter 4: A Battle**

"Take care of my son Misaki-chan! I'll be back in the evening." Hinata Hyuuga said to the maid as she left her house in the morning. She looked up to the clear sky with a worried expression. Naruto has been absent for at least one full day, and villagers are starting to notice. It was already Halloween day, and Naruto did promise to take her and their son to the Halloween festival. She went to Squad Eight's meeting spot and was surprised that Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were there too.

"Shino! Kiba! Akamaru!" All three turned around surprised.

"Any news in finding Naruto?" All three of them shook their heads sadly.

"No, the scent is always mixed with dirt and the environment, I can never pinpoint Naruto." Kiba said.

"Same here. My bugs aren't picking up anything abnormal in the forest and around the village." Shino said. Hinata looked deflated. _Where could Naruto be?_

* * *

It was midday, and Shouyou was covering his left side of this face as he jumped from tree to tree. He also felt like someone was following him. He stopped abruptly.

"Who is it? Show yourself!" Shouyou yelled out. But the response was silent. He observed the forest and seen that nothings out of place, he continued going further into the forest. As the day got darker, Shouyou felt that the left side of his face was constantly itching. When he passed by a puddle, he looked into it and saw his reflection. The left side of his face turned black with his left iris gold. He also saw half moon shining brightly under the night sky.

"Shouyou!" A voice called out.

"Who is it?" Shouyou whipped his head around and stepped into the puddle; ruining his reflection.

"It's me, Naruto. What is going on? Why have you been running?" Naruto came out from the shadows. Shouyou turned away.

"Don't look at me. I'm dangerous. Besides, it's none of your business." Naruto felt hurt a bit but still said:

"It has become my business when you stepped into the Hidden Leaf Village." That stumped Shouyou. _I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come._ But then another voice took over. _Take over the Leaf Village. Take over! Take over!_ As this new voice took over the mind of Shouyou, the darker left side started forming a beak of a crow.

"Shouyou? Shouyou!" Naruto yelled out. The left arm of Shouyou's became a black wing and he swung that wing towards Naruto, which knocked him out unconscious. Naruto was on the ground. Shouyou didn't want to leave any evidence so he picked him up with his good arm and apologized.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm truly sorry."

* * *

In the village at night fall, the Halloween festival was in full motion. Hinata was dressed up as a witch and her son Boroto was a pumpkin. They were waiting for Boroto's father. Boroto was playing around within eye-sight.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Boroto was running towards Hinata. Hinata smiled weakly.

"What is it Boroto?" Boroto sneezed and then exclaimed:

"I think I heard a crow's call over there." Boroto pointed to the direction of the forest. Hinata glanced over there, smiled at Boroto and said:

"Child, there's nothing over there. You-" All of a sudden, the ground rumbled a bit and four giant scarecrows emerged in all four directions of the village. Everyone scattered. Hinata grabbed Boroto and quickly went with the other people to the medical center, which was at the center of the village.

A little before the medical center, there was a meeting at the Hokage's conference room pertaining to the missing Hokage. When the people at the meeting felt the "Earthquake", they were alert.

"What was that?" Shikamaru who was the advisor for the meeting looked out the window and saw the giant scarecrows.

"Guys! We are under attack!" One of the heads called out:

"Dispatch the ninjas! We must protect the Village!" Another one called out:

"Alert the other Shinobi nations about this attack!" Shikamaru, the strategist, wanted to give out orders but another head of the meeting grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder and said:

"We've got this. Go Shikamaru! Help is needed at the front. We'll discuss Naruto later." Shikamaru nodded as acknowledgement and quickly went outside.

At the medical center, Sakura found Hinata shivering in fear.

"Hinata! What's the matter?"

"I-I just can't stop thinking about the dark mark on Shouyou's neck. I feel like this battle is related to him. My son also said that he heard a crow sound within the forest. I dismissed it. But now, I think it's relevant to tell the higher-ups."

"Do you think it's related to Naruto?"

"I-I don't know. Honestly, I fear for Shouyou's life. That dark mark..." Sakura stopped Hinata from talking and hugged her.

"It's alright Hinata. You're strong. Don't forget Naruto's motto. You believe in him right?"

"YES, I do."

"Then there's nothing to be afraid of." Hinata thought of Naruto's phrase: _I don't quit, I don't run, I never go back on my word. That's my nindo: my ninja way._ Repeating this phrase felt like Hinata was close to Naruto and it also gave her confidence back.

"Thanks Sakura. I'll be on my way now!" Sakura smiled.

"Right! Leave this place to me."

"Please watch over my son."

"Of course." With that, Hinata was out of the medical center.

* * *

On the tallest tree of the forest, Shouyou was repeating a phrase under his breath: _Take over! Take over!_ Shouyou's body was now three quarters taken over by darkness and morphed into a crow, while his right hand held tightly on to Naruto's body. Naruto was still unconscious. His darkness side grinned at the site of the four giant scarecrows battling the ninjas. His better self didn't know what's going on.

 _ **Light:** What is this? I didn't sign up to kill._

 _ **Dark:** Shut up! Just let me take over._

 ** _Light:_** _No! Why should I listen to you. This is my home. People welcomed me._

 ** _Dark:_** _No they didn't welcome you. They treated you like crap. They thought you were an intruder._

 _ **Light:** But Naruto saved me. I need to repay him back._

 _ **Dark:** No you don't. You just need to let me take control. It is all better that way._

 _ **Light:** You will kill._

 _ **Dark:** I will kill. For you._

 _ **Light:** NO!_

 _ **Dark:** Yes. Just take a deep sleep and everything will be over. You do want a home here right?_

 _ **Light:** Yes._

 _ **Dark:** Good. Then let me cleanse this village for you._

An attack surprised Shouyou.

"Found you." Kiba said. Shikamaru, Akamaru and Shino were right behind him. They immediately saw the unconscious Naruto.

"Give Naruto back Shouyou!"

"No way. He's my friend." The light side of Shouyou cried out. Shino used his bugs to tip Shouyou's balance so that they are all on the ground of the forest.

"I said he's my friend! So back off!" Shouyou yelled again. Right when he finished his sentence, he froze.

"Hmph! Shadow possession jutsu complete." Ino stepped in as she made a signal.

"Mind-transfer jutsu!" As Ino tried to decipher in Shouyou's mind. She encountered the darkness.

 _ **Dark:** What is this girl doing here? Get rid of her._

 _ **Ino:** What is going on?_

 _ **Dark:** It's my territory, get outta here! _

The Darkness within Shouyou from his neck became a black blob. Ino couldn't control Shouyou's body any longer. But she did make him release Naruto's body. As the Ino and Shouyou fell over. Shino and Kiba grabbed the body and disappeared quickly for the medical center.

 _ **Ino:** Release! _ The jutsu was released and Shouyou was freed.

"Don't ever do that again!" With his left giant wing, he wiped out Ino and Shikamaru. Shouyou wanted to see a bird-eye view from above. He took off flying in the air as both arms have become wings.

* * *

From below, Hinata used her byakugan and detected Shouyou's presence.

"Over there!" Hinata announced to Rock Lee, Tenten, Guy and Kakashi. Tenten used her kunoichi skills and pointed all her weapons at Shouyou. But after explosions and attacks, Hinata still saw the black shadow.

"No! Naruto's not with Shouyou!" Hinata stated.

"That means Shikamaru and the others succeeded the plan." Hinata smiled confidently.

"Alright! Then let's take down the crow!"

* * *

 **A/N - PS:** Credits to Hiro Fujiwara for _Maid Sama!_ 's character: Misaki Ayazawa. I did mention her in the beginning. -Lychiis


	5. A Save

**Chapter 5: A Save**

Using her Byakugan, Hinata pinpointed Shouyou's body. She told her teammates about the information she gathered after her teammates tried different tactics to bring the crow down.

"Shouyou's goodness is still present, I can feel it. But it is under all that darkness. I think the controller of Shouyou's body is the dark mark on his neck. I believe that there are three ways to keep the dark mark stable: Seal it. Pure it, or kill him."

Once Hinata finished explaining her information, everyone looked at Hinata.

"We definitely can't kill him. Naruto will be really sad." Guy said.

"But if it's the only way to protect this village, I think it would be our only chance." Kakashi stated his opinion.

"What about we try the other methods before? We can use killing as the last resort." Tenten suggested. Rock Lee quickly agreed.

"Alright! Then let's tame the beast!" Guy said excitedly.

* * *

At the medical centre, Naruto was still unconscious. The other medical ninjas were treating other patients. As soon as Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino stepped into the medical centre with Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were assigned other tasks to battle the scarecrows. Shikamaru was left behind to help out the mini Headquarter that was established when Shikamaru was absent.

"Dad." Shikaku turned around.

"Son. So glad that your back. Naruto's alright?"

"Yeah, the medical team unit is working on him. He's still unconscious."

"Well then, come work with me with the plans to destroy the giant scarecrows. I think I already have found a solution to terminate the West-side's Scarecrow."

* * *

At the west side of the Hidden Leaf Village, a group of ninjas were doing all that they can to destroy the scarecrow. But nothing worked; they tried ninjutsu, genjutsu, and kenjutsu. One of the ninjas stated:

"As long as the summoner is not dead, these scarecrows will just keep on attacking. We are just wasting our time." Another ninja slapped the first on the arm.

"No Sou, you are a ninja of the leaf shinobi, you cannot give up now and depend on others to do your job. That's not what the Hokage would want."

"You don't know! The Hokage was missing for a full day... the beast probably killed him already." The ninja slapped the first ninja again.

"YOU don't know it until you see it with your own eyes Sou."

"Hmph!" The Summoning scarecrow lets out a loud screetch that their ears were bleeding. Then a female voice yelled out:

"RELEASE!" And the ninjas all felt like they woke up from a nightmare. When they looked up to where the scarecrow was, they were surprised by the disappearance.

"Lady Sakura, what happened?" Sakura replied:

"It was a genjutsu. You guys were all in it."

"Darn it!" Sou stomped his feet. Sakura smiled knowingly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You guys are worthy ninjas, just gotta look around and assess your situation. I only solved one scarecrow, but there are still three more. The headquarters at the medical centre is currently figuring them out. Go help out the others!" Sakura commanded them.

"YES Lady Sakura!" They all agreed and moved out of the area. Sakura now alone, looked around the destroyed buildings and thought to herself:

"I got rid of one giant scarecrow, but the damage is still too great."

* * *

At the medical centre, one of the medical ninjas reported:  
"Sakura Haruno has defeated the Westside giant scarecrow." Shikaku replied:

"Good news. Now we just gotta figure out what kind of jutsu the other three scarecrows are capable of. Keep searching!" He looked towards his son, as Shikamaru was going through scrolls of different kinds of jutsu.

"Son, what have you found so far."

"Nothing much. But for the Southend of the scarecrow, I think he's using physical attacks. I think the solution is to isolate his movements through ropes..." He paused for a bit, and then continued.

"But I don't think that would work, since I have a feeling these are holograms."

"HOLOGRAMS?" Shikamaru's father exclaimed. He thought to himself for a bit before talking.

"If all four of the scarecrows are holograms, then that means..."

"...Shouyou Hinata is the one controlling them." One of the intel butts in.

"Sir, Shouyou Hinata is controlled by a dark mark on his neck, according to Hinata Hyuuga."

"Yes! I know that. But there's something about him... I just don't really get..."

* * *

At the crow's site, Kakashi thought: _If I seal it, that means that we need to be in close proximity to Shouyou._ Tenten thought: _If I had the purification potion, I can use a bow and arrow and aim it towards the dark mark. That way it would be purified._ But the two of them did not communicate with Hinata.

"Tenten, talk to me. What are you thinking?" Tenten described her theory to purify Hinata.

"But I need the purification potion." Suddenly, a new voice interrupted.

"Then, I'm just in time." It was Ino Yamanaka. She gives Tenten the purification potion.

"I got this from my father at the medical centre. Don't miss the shot." Tenten takes the purification potion and gets ready as she takes her kunai and her scrolls of massive weapons. A bow and arrow appeared and with a dip of the purification potion, she aims her shot at Shouyou.

"I'm ready!" All team members stepped aside. Tenten moved her arrow as the crow kept moving.

"I can't get the perfect aim!"

"Try to anticipate the crow's movements. You can do it." Tenten closes her eyes and let her ears listen to all the noises. One particular is the crow's wings. There were a cling sound, and whenever, the cling was heard twice in a row, it meant that the crow flapped the wings twice to either move up or down. She calculated the wind's speed and directions. With her hands on the bow and arrow, she pointed up to the sky, and shot it. The darkness that took over Shouyou's body couldn't allow that. The crow cried out:

"Gawwwk." The crow fell down from the sky and was unconscious. All of the ninjas ran towards it. Shouyou as a crow, with a sadness cried out:

"Gawwwk!" The arrow was hit on the chest, and since it was only a small purification potion, it didn't take any effect on turning Shouyou back to human form. Tenten quickly exclaimed:

"We need to seal that dark mark quick!" However, Hinata intercepted.

"No! Tenten, that purification potion, try to make Shouyou drink it."

"What? But there's no time."

"Just do it!" Tenten poured the rest of the purification potion to the crow's mouth. The face slowly became Shouyou's but the mark was still activated.

"Now Kakashi." Kakashi performed the sealing jutsu, once all was written from Shouyou's neck to the ground. With his hand signs, he said:

"Seal." The characters on the ground slowly migrated to the dark mark. The dark mark ate up all the characters; that once it was finished, the dark mark was gone.

"We did it guys." Everyone was all in sigh of relief as the first sun rise of November crept up. All the other scarecrows disappeared. The Village is saved at last.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope this will do justice **Rose Tiger**. I'm pretty bad, because instead of studying, I'm writing... hehe. O well, it's my problem. I'll deal with it as soon as I'm done this chapter  & the next... Ciao now! -Lychiis


	6. A Remedy

**A/N:** So this is the last installment of this story. Halloween 2016 was long over. (like a week now) - and so I gotta finish this up. Thank you again for the reviews, followers & favorites. Without further ado, the last installment! -Lychiis

* * *

 **Last Chapter: A Remedy**

Shouyou's POV on the Battle:

"I can't get the perfect aim!" Shouyou heard a girl call out.

"Try to anticipate the crow's movements. You can do it." The girl with the Byakugan said. _Crow? What crow?_ Shouyou heard as he was in a white space. _This isn't the Hidden Leaf Village. I remembered I greeted grandly... Where is Naruto? Where's everyone?_ The white space became darker as a voice was heard.

 _"Shouyou, Shouyou! You are the child that was cursed by a witch of prophecy."_

"WHAT?" Shouyou was shocked that his eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?"

 _"Shh... Speak with your mind. I can understand what you are feeling... but even though I cannot stay for long, please remember, the people are not trying to kill you. They are trying to get rid of evil."_ Suddenly, a huge gust of wind muffled the sound of this female voice.

"What did you say? Sorry I can't hear you!" Shouyou called out as the voice disappeared. What he heard from the conversation was that _They are trying to get rid of evil._

" _Am I evil?"_ Shouyou suddenly became dizzy and everything became dark.

"Gaaawk!" **[translated to:** _No no! This can't be happening!_ **]** The arrow was shot and the crow fell.

"Gaaawk!" **[translated to:** _I will survive..._ **]** An arrow was pierced through the crow's heart. After that, Shouyou was constantly in and out of consciousness and didn't know what was going on in the outside world. No more voices entered his head.

* * *

The next time he was fully awake, his physical body was in a white and alcoholic odor kind of room.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the medical center Shouyou!" Shouyou stumbled a bit by the male voice.

"In the medical center?"

"Yes. I was really worried that you wouldn't be alive." Naruto was right by Shouyou's side.

"How come? I feel fine." Shouyou tried to get up.

"Oww oww!" Naruto quickly got up and helped Shouyou lie back down.

"Careful, you are still in pain from your injuries."

"Injuries?" Shouyou looked at Naruto puzzled.

"Why am I hurt?"

"Don't you remember? You became a crow, by this witch prophecy... Well, that's what Hinata told me. I don't remember much." Shouyou was still perplexed but curiosity took over.

"Huh? Hinata? The byakugan girl? I thought..." Now Naruto was confused. He was worried that Shouyou doesn't remember anything.

"What do you remember from the battle?

"Battle?" Shouyou thought a bit.

"I think I was running away... Then... No sorry I don't remember." A pink girl entered the room.

"That's normal! You're still recovering Shouyou. I still need check up on that head of yours. It seems like you might had a concussion that lead to a loss of memory." Sakura explained. Shouyou and Naruto gave the same look: baffled.

"But don't worry. You'll be alright. Now Naruto, may you please leave while I do my job?" Naruto got up slowly and put a hand on Shouyou's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alive. Welcome back!" And Naruto left.

* * *

A few days later, Shouyou was released from the medical center. He didn't want a celebratory welcome, he was actually a bit down from being the cause of the battle. He learned a lot during his treatment and from Sakura's story. _Hinata Hyuuga. Sakura told me about her... and that I should r_ _eally thank her._ Shouyou scratched his head as he thought: _But I wonder where I can find her._ He then took out a remedy for his dark mark. He remembered Sakura explaining:

 _"So just take this with you." Sakura gave a small ocean-blue bottle._

 _"This is a remedy for your dark mark. According to Hinata and the team that stopped the evilness... Your dark mark was sealed successfully. However, immediately after taking you here, the dark mark reacted to the seal. The only thing to encounter act the reaction is this bottle. Take it with you. You will need it." Sakura gave the bottle (remedy) to Shouyou._

 _"One last thing, if you see Hinata, tell her thanks for me. It was all her idea."_ **[Flashback ended]  
**

Shouyou looked at the ocean blue color, and felt calm... almost too calm that he didn't realize that someone was yelling.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Shouyou looked behind him and saw Shikamaru call out from behind him. When Shouyou looked in front of him, Hinata was walking towards him. He quickly hid the ocean-blue bottle.

"Shouyou? Is everything alright?" Shouyou nodded rapidly.

"That's good. Shikamaru, what is it?" Shikamaru was right by his side.

"I heard that Sai and Sasuke are coming back from their long mission." Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Great! I'm happy. Naruto will be glad." Shikamaru was a scratching his head while he excused himself to meet up with Temari. It was now Shouyou and Hinata. Shouyou looked down and struggled with his words.

"Hmmm... I'm... Sorry... I didn't think I would cause this mess..." Shouyou kept looking down. When he realized that Hinata wasn't giving a response, he looked head-on to Hinata.

"I said I'm sorry!" Hinata took a deep breath. She did what Naruto did at the medical center before he left, a hand on Shouyou's shoulder.

"It wasn't you. It was something else that controlled you. No one's blaming you for what happened." She gave a genuine smile.

"Besides, the Hokage isn't about to kick you out, so why would the people of this village?" Shouyou felt a tear drop. It felt like a boulder was lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you. Oh! And Sakura told me to thank you on this remedy." Shouyou took out the ocean-blue bottle from his pocket. Hinata's eyes were wide as she muttered to herself.

"The witch's prophecy, the witch's prophecy..." She kept repeating as she was using her byakugan. Shouyou got scared.

"Hinata? HINATA!?" Shouyou yelled as he tried to snap Hinata out of his foreign phase. After a while, Hinata was back to normal.

"What happened?" Shouyou shook his head.

"Wait! That bottle! Shouyou, give me that bottle!"

"no! YOu were not yourself before, I'm not gonna risk another bad break out."

"No! Just give it to me! It's something that will break the witch's prophecy. Your dark mark will be gone. You don't need that remedy!" Shouyou was skeptical.

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, I'm sure! And I did save you from darkness... You can count on my to save you again. Just pass me that bottle."

"Will you go crazy?" Hinata didn't give an answer, she just grabbed the bottle from Shouyou's hand and went out of the village.

"HINATA!" But Hinata was gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the day that Hinata ran out of the village. Naruto found out the situation from Shouyou, who felt guilty for letting Naruto's lover leave without notice. Hence, Naruto was a bit hostile towards Shouyou, but it was understandable. Ino, Tenten and Sakura tried to cheer Naruto up, but Naruto felt something not right. He sent notices to nearby villages. But there were no response. Days went by to weeks, and eventually to a month. Naruto stayed the same as he worked. He felt sad and that made the village as a whole gloomy.

One night, on a blizzard month, the doors to the Hidden Leaf Village opened. A dark figure with a witch's hat walked in. All was quiet except Sasuke, who was securing the premises, as he stopped the dark figure.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" A mutter voice replied back. But Sasuke didn't hear it. Instead, he took out his sword.

"Identify yourself! I won't repeat it again!" The voice was loud and strong:  
"I'm HINATA HYUUGA!" Her eyes were full on Byakugan and the chakra flow mixed with a negative energy were both rising high as her hair rose as well. She looked like she was about to kill. But Sasuke pinned her on a tree using her kunai without a second thought. Suddenly the negative energy released from her body and went with the wind. Hinata fainted as a result. Sasuke and his sharingan followed the gust of wind and used his fireball jutsu to diminish the negative energy. He heard a scream in his head that belonged to the negative energy.

 _"NOOO YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"_ And the negative energy was gone.

In the morning, Shouyou woke up as one of his hand was on his neck. He felt like it was smoother than usual. He quickly got up and looked in the mirror.

"It's gone? It's GONE!" Shouyou realized that the dark mark was gone. He was super happy as he ran out of his place and wanted to tell Naruto.

"NARU-" When he got to a sakura tree, Naruto was carrying Hinata and walking towards the medical center. _Oh no! Hinata! What happened to her?_

* * *

 **Denouement:**

Hinata was alright. She recovered from her faint and undernourishment a few days later. She told her side of the story:

 _It was a long journey to the Valley of the End. She was stopped many times by bandits, but she did survive. There were many who discovered that Hinata had the ocean-blue bottle that contained the remedy of the dark mark. But what people didn't know was that the ocean-blue remedy was no remedy at all. It contained the darkness and evil that can reactivate anytime. Applying it to the dark mark just emphasized it to react again unexpectedly. She wanted to perform a ritual purification jutsu that only the moon witnessed. But there were some complications to her jutsu that required a specific amount of light, water, earth and spirit. As she came back, she didn't know that some darkness that was left from the bottle invaded her consciousness. That's why, when Sasuke found her, she was not herself. And the rest of the story... well, you guys know._

 **The End**


End file.
